Left Alone
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: They have defeated Cronus but Theresa loses four of her friends but now she and her two friends gets seperate. Now she is left alone: will she marry and have children or will be left alone?
1. They're Gone

It's been awhile since I've written something in English in the Class of the Titans fandom. So, yeah, that means that it's sort of my come back. Yes, this story will be a Theresa one. At first I thought I would put this in a single chapter but I decided to put it in more than one chapter.

However, the first chapter is short, in case you guys didn't notice, but in later chapters it will be a little bit longer. The only reason why it's a Theresa story is because I've felt like doing a story on her for a while. Also, mostly for the Theresa fans around the world. Now let's stop talking and let's go on with the story.

Criticisms and reviews are welcome. _Thank you for **Lindsey7618** to BETA this chapter_.

* * *

This was it, they were finally finished with Cronus, they were finally free. Cronus grinned as he saw Herry falling on the ground. Herry tries to come up again but fails. Cronus turns to Jay. "It's finished, Jay."

"I don't think so, Cronus." Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. They still had a chance to beat Cronus. Only Herry was down until Jay heard someone else fall. Cronus walked backwards until he falls. Cronus was finally back in Tartarus, where the heroes wanted him to be. However, when the trap closed, another one had fallen on the ground.

Jay turned around to see that four of his friends had passed out. Jay turns to Theresa as he said, "Call the gods to bring them. It has been two hours. Do you think we should tell their parents the news?." "I guess," Theresa answered.

Jay nodded as Neil went to Aphrodite to say goodbye. Soon the three heroes went to say goodbye to all of the gods and soon the three left the school. When the three returned to the brownstone, Jay and Neil started to pack their things as Theresa stared in shock. She went to Jay as he smiled weakly at her. He caressed her cheek softly.

He whispered in her ear, "Will you leave with me?"

Theresa smiled weakly but suddenly her smile disappeared and a tear went down her cheek. "I'm sorry Jay, but the answer is no. My heart will always remain in New Olympia."

Jay grabbed his suitcases before he left; he kissed Theresa on their lips: their last one. Jay smiled at her before he left for good. Neil followed Jay after he hugged Theresa. Theresa watched them with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't stand it anymore; she went in the kitchen to cry. She couldn't believe that they were gone. She was left alone.

She turned to see on the refrigerator a note from Jay. Theresa was surprised Jay has written a note. She didn't care, she just wanted to read what it was about. She grabbed it and read it:

_Theresa, I know that you will stay in New Olympia. Just to let you know, you will be in charge of our dead friends' parents. Neil and I wouldn't have stood to see their sad faces. Farewell Theresa, I will always remember you._

Theresa once again started to cry. She should've known that she will be charge of this, but she doesn't care at all. She doesn't mind at all. It was a pleasure that Theresa will do it. Now Theresa might ask Hephaestus to bring Herry's truck to his parents' house. Theresa will go to Herry's first. Suddenly, Theresa was tired, so she went to bed. Tomorrow will be the day that Theresa will tell the parents about the death of their children.


	2. Little Conversations

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Theresa, Jay and Neil (who are mentioned in this chapter)- or Theresa's father (which in this story he's from HistorianGirl's version). However, I do own Sylvie, Stephen (mentioned), Keith, Daniel (mentioned), Talia and Owen (also both mentioned).

_A big thank you once more to **Lindsey7618** for BETA this chapter for me._

* * *

A month had passed since Jay and Neil left. Theresa told the deceased heroes' family that their children had died and where the funeral took place. However, the families told Theresa that Neil and Jay had showed their sympathies to them. Theresa smiled when the families told her about this. She was now visiting her parents and she was thrilled to see them.

As she hugged them, their cellphones started to ring. "Sorry love," they said, before answering their phones.

Theresa sighed as she went in the living room. She gasped when she saw her uncle. He had been reading a book until he heard Theresa gasp. He turned to her as his face brightens.

"Theresa, my little lotus, how've you been?" Theresa once again sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She didn't want to cry in front of her uncle and worry him. Her uncle knitted his eyebrows together; he went to get her and made her sit down.

"Now honey, what's the matter?"

"Uncle Keith… four of my friends have died and two of my other friends packed their stuff from the apartment my friends and I lived in. They left. I'll forever be left alone." Keith gave her a small glare.

"Why do you think that, my little lotus?"

"Because I have no one…" Theresa stopped because she was now receiving a hard look from her uncle.

Keith said, "Since when did you have no one in your life? Sure, your friends are gone, but you still have your family." "Uncle Keith, I have you, and the rest of my aunts and uncles. Not to forget my cousins and older brother, but my parents…"

Keith smiled as he patted her hand and said softly, "Let's continue our conversation later, sweetie."

"Okay, Uncle Keith." Theresa said while brushing her hair with her fingers.

A question popped inside her mind. "Uncle Keith, what are you doing here? Where are Talia and Owen?" Keith smiled as he gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek. "I am here to see my sister, but it looks like I failed getting off the phone, huh?"

"You have me now you can talk to. Anyways, like I said before, where's Talia and Owen?"

"They're at Stephen's older sister's house, now, my little lotus, when are you going to have your prom?" Keith asked softly as he hugged quickly his niece.

"Next month, but I didn't buy my dress and accessories yet." Theresa suddenly started to worry.

"Want me to help you with this? I wouldn't mind shopping with you for your prom." Keith smiled at her and Theresa nodded.

Then Theresa's mother came in with a big smile. "I'm leaving in France next week to interview someone, isn't that fantastic?"

Keith rolled his eyes and said with sarcasm, "Yes, Sylvie, it's fantastic."

Sylvie went to hug her little brother and then her daughter who didn't hug back. Sylvie was surprised.

"What's wrong, honey?" "Well you didn't seem to be too happy to see me, Mom." There was a sad tone in Theresa's voice that made her mother sad.

"Oh! I'm sorry sugar, but you know that these are important calls. I'll have some time for you and the rest of the family, that's for sure."

Sylvie was sincere about this. "Okay mom. We love you." Theresa smiled as she hugged her mother.

Her mother hugged her back and said seriously, "How's your powers doing?" Theresa smiled as she did thumbs up.

"It's doing well, mom."

"Great to hear that love, now come! You and Keith will come to the dining room. We will eat Chinese food, but first let's order it." Giggled Sylvie as she gestured them to the dining room.

Theresa's father was already sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea. He smiled at his wife, brother-in-law and daughter and said, "It's such a beautiful night. I noticed it earlier."

"Yes Dad, it's beautiful," Theresa said as she suddenly asked her mother for some tea.

Her parents and uncle smirked at her as they told her to get up and go get it. Theresa laughed and went to get it.

It was Nine PM and Theresa was preparing to go to bed. Keith entered her room with a smile. Theresa slipped under her blankets. She placed her pillow upwards.

Keith sat close to her and said, "Let's continue our conversation we started earlier."

"Alright… about being left alone. My heart will always remain in New Olympia, I don't want to leave this city, but if I do stay there, I'll be left alone." Theresa said. "On that, I can't help you with, my little lotus, you have to find that on your own." Keith was serious about that.

"If your heart remains in New Olympia, what will you choose?" Theresa was thinking until her mother came in with a smile on her face. "Your uncle is right, sugar. You have to choose it on your own."

"Yes, I know, but it means I'll be left alone…" Theresa said, but she couldn't continue it- she was out of words.

Keith and Sylvie smiled at her as they each kissed her on the cheek. Sylvie said as Theresa placed her pillow the way it was before it was upwards, "Your father will stay up so he can finish some papers or whatever. I'm going to bed; your uncle probably will do the same. Am I right, Keith?"

She turned suddenly to her little brother as he nodded and left. Sylvie smiled at her daughter and said, "Goodnight. We'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Theresa nodded and she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Morning." Theresa went to sit next to her uncle, who wouldn't stop smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Err- Uncle Keith, are you alright?" "Yes sweetie. I can smile to my niece, no?" Keith asked, sipping on his coffee mug.

"Yeah, but… oh, I get it now!" Theresa snapped her fingers which caused her parents and uncle to look at her.

Hadrien said, "What is it, Theresa?"

"Uncle Keith must have something on his mind. Something dirty. He always smiles like that when he's thinking dirty." Theresa said as she took a bite into her pancake.

Keith nearly choked and glared at her. He said angrily, "I smile like that when it's something other than dirty thoughts too, young lady. Thank god your cousins aren't there."

"Also, it's not something to discuss at the table." pointed out Hadrien as he sipped his coffee.

Then everything went silence until Theresa finished her pancakes. She quickly apologized to her uncle as she immediately left. She quickly packed her suitcases and left the house, never noticing her parents and uncle stared at her with worry. She didn't want to stay because she feared that she'd say other inappropriate things or even bad sayings.

She had to return to the brownstone in New Olympia, where she'd be left alone for now.

* * *

She was back at the brownstone as she sighed happily. Suddenly, her PMR started to ring and she checked the caller: it was her uncle. Right now, she suddenly felt depressed and couldn't talk to her uncle. She shouldn't have given her family her phone number. It was mean, but this is how she felt right now- sad and angry at herself.

She pushed the talk button and screamed, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone at this moment!"

She immediately pressed the End Call button and let herself fall on the on the couch in the living room to cry a little. Then, suddenly all she wanted to do right now is cut her hair short. Theresa didn't want to become an emo, but she wanted at least cut her hair. When she was finally done cutting her hair, she wanted to change clothes.

And that's what she did; afterwards, she went to clean the bathroom. She suddenly felt happy as she accomplished doing something other than defeating Cronus with her… her team… no! She couldn't think about them right now. She was now applying makeup on her face as she quickly snatched up a pair of earrings. Two hours later, she heard the doorbell ring. Theresa opened the door and she gasped.

She had thought that he was angry at her for screaming at him on her PMR!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here is the second chapter, hope you are all alright with this. I know it's not adventurous right now, but it will be later. Probably, around the fourth chapter it will get adventurous, but I won't promise that. However, I feel that the PMR can be cellphones, so that's how I did it.

In my version (and in the three versions of historianGirl and I- please don't ask why we have three different versions of it), two of the heroes'each has an uncle who's gay and with children. And the two heroes' are close to these uncles. I'm guessing you know one of the heroes' has an uncle who's gay.

Anyway, if you have any other questions and all, review. Like always, critics are welcome. Before I forget, I apologize on making Theresa a little like an "Original Character", but I wanted her to have a depressing moment and all in this chapter. Well, a little.


	3. Protective and Saved in Time

_Thank you for the reviews. A big thank you for Lindsey7618 for starting to BETA this story of mine._

* * *

Keith gasped at Theresa's hair. He suddenly got more worried than when she left his sister's house. He rubbed her arms and said, "Are you all right, my little lotus?"

"I just had a tiny depression…" Theresa started, but Keith, still worried, interrupted her.

He said gently as he hugged her, "Oh Terri! You have a haircut. It wasn't just a _tiny_ one…"

"I'm fine, Uncle Keith. Stop worrying about me." Theresa looked irritated, but her face had softened a little bit. "I'm sorry, but I was still upset about this morning. That's- _Uncle Farley_? What are you doing here?"

Farley walked next to Keith as he placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Keith told me that… fine, I had visions of you cutting your hair.." He admitted.

"I did too, but I didn't believe that you would actually cut your hair!" As Keith sighed and smiled, Theresa noticed that her uncles had their suitcases with them. She smiled. "Want to come in? I'll get some tea for you. Go check any bedroom you would like to sleep in."

Her uncles nodded. Farley immediately went upstairs, but Keith turned to Theresa. She closed the door as he cleared his throat. "Terri, I want to be closer to you- in case you do something stupid again."

Theresa did a quick kiss on his cheek as she laughed. "Uncle Keith, I'm going to be fine. I won't do anything stupid like that again. My hair is already short as it is."

Keith gave her a quick glare. "You better not do it again. Cutting your beautiful long hair like…"

He saw that Theresa's eyes were filled with hurt. "I'm sorry, my little lotus. I'm just upset that you cut your hair."

He hugged her one more time before he went to find a room. "I'll return soon, sweetie. I won't be long."

It was an hour later after they finished their tea. Theresa was sitting between her two uncles, who were were smirking. Keith is stroking the back as he said, "Finally I don't know why I wasn't happy that you cut your hair down. I mean, it would've have been better if you had gone to a hairdresser instead, but anyway, it's a nice touch."

Farley nodded in agreement and Keith added, "Not to forget that you look like a movie star- except you need to have sunglasses."

Theresa blushed and giggled as her two uncles' started to laugh. Y_eah, it will be nice spending time with my maternal uncles_. Theresa thought.

* * *

_The next morning…_

They were walking in the park. Four minutes later, her uncles announced they needed to talk in private. Theresa sighed as she nodded and thought, Y_eah… what a nice day with my uncles, but I do want to let them be for a while_.

She was also thinking that she needed to be left alone for a few minutes. She continued to walk. She now reached the forest; Theresa turned to see if her uncles were following her. No, they haven't moved since they went to talk in private. Theresa smiled as she decided to explore the forest to kill the time. She had already done it so many times, but still she wanted to explore it. Theresa had walked two steps when she had two visions: One of her getting married and one of her carrying her first child.

She went back to earth when a teenage boy tapped on her shoulder. She suddenly felt her cheeks burn. She quickly apologized, but he raised a hand, "Don't be, miss."

She suddenly took interest in him, but quickly said to herself to take her time meeting him and all. He looks so sweet and so kind. She cleared her throat as she introduced herself. "My name's Theresa Angie DeForest."

"My name's James Michael's. It's a pleasure to meet you. So… what are you doing here all alone in a perfect day like this?" James said as he brushed his hair with his fingers. She took notice that he had a British accent.

"Spending the day with two of my uncles, right now they're just…" Theresa started, but was suddenly interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Theresa!" called Farley and Keith as they caught up to her. Theresa turned to them as she smiled. "Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley! Meet James Michaels…"

Keith and Farley gave her a glare as Keith said, "Why are you with a perfect stranger? You know how dangerous it is. It might not be his real name, Terri."

Theresa's cheeks started to burn, but this time it was because of humiliation. How could her uncle embarrassed her in front of James? She can see that he's sincere. Her eyes were filled with tears but she held them back. Why couldn't they see that James was sincere, why didn't they see that she was old enough to take care of herself?

"Let's go, my little lotus. _Now_!"Keith said, angrily. "We only left you for several minutes and there you are with a stranger."

Theresa turned to Farley and saw that he was agreeing with her and not his little brother. She smiled as she whispered a thank you. She knew that he must have finally seen that he was a nice guy and not a bad one. When Keith turned around, Theresa quickly told James her PMR number (but she just told him it was her phone instead) and he nodded. Keith was furious but tried to stay calm. "Theresa Angie DeForest! Come this instant! I'm not joking!"

"I'm coming!" Theresa said, impatiently. She turned to James with a smile and said, "Hope to talk to you soon."

"Me too." Then James left and Theresa lowered her head. A tear escaped her eye, and she said out loud, "Uncle Farley, can I talk to you…_alone_?"

Farley and Keith were surprised, but Farley nodded and told Keith to find a little restaurant and call him when he finds one. Keith nodded, a little hurt. He could see that Theresa was angry with him. But he didn't trust that James' aura wasn't black and all he wanted was to protect his niece. He watched Theresa and Farley walking away. Keith sighed and went to look for a restaurant.

* * *

"Uncle Farley," said Theresa, still upset about earlier. "Why doesn't Uncle Keith trust me with that kind of thing? You know, when I meet a guy…?"

Farley smiled at her. "He just wants to protect you. You know how _over-protective_ he can be to his family at times, Terri. Like me, but I'm less an over-protective person than him, that's for sure."

Theresa gives a half-smile but soon frowns again. "I had two visions: one was me at my wedding and the other one was me being pregnant. And I was only two steps in the forest."

"It probably meant that James will be your husband and the father of your children. Just wait and see what happens."

"Okay, Uncle Farley. I want to walk alone for a bit. Please?"

Farley was at first uncertain that he wanted to leave her alone, but then he thought, _she needs to be alone because she probably needs to think without being bothered._ He nods at her. Theresa hugged him as she said, "Thank you for understanding, Uncle Farley."

Farley leaves and Theresa turned the opposite way. She was in deep thoughts when she noticed she was somewhere she didn't recognize. She surely should remember because this is New Olympia- she should know all of New Olympia.

She becomes afraid and turns around as she bumps into someone. A man that looks like he's in his forties threw her on the ground. She was on one knee and he twisted her wrist which made her cry out in pain. He grabbed her collar and slapped her across the cheek. She was mad, but drifted into unconsciousness before she could do anything.

* * *

When she woke up, James was standing next to her. Theresa was slowly standing up, and had a wave of nauseous. She stumbled. Theresa turned to James and said with a little difficulty, "What happened… did the bad guy…"

James nodded and said, "Yeah, he got arrested. My friend and I found him trying… oh, never mind! I pinned him on the ground by surprise while my friend called the police. He's gone with the police to the station explaining what he and I witnessed… and with detail."

The last part James has said made him uncomfortable. Theresa however made no comments on this and checked to see if she still had her PMR and she did. She checked the time. It was three 'o clock PM. She gasped; it was an hour since she last talked to her Uncle Farley. Her uncles were probably worrying right now. James quickly got it and said, "I think I understand why you're worried. Let's go in my car. That's where we saw what happened."

Theresa simply nodded and they went to James' car.

She saw that her uncle Farley had left her a message to which restaurant he and Keith were, and Theresa told James where to go. When James parked his car, Theresa unbuckled and started to get out. She fell. When James helped her he could see that Theresa was really tired, so he locked the doors of the car and he carried her in a bridal position.

He walked in the restaurant where her uncles were. People were suddenly watching them, including her uncles. They simply stared in horror.

Theresa immediately said with a tired voice, "It's not your fault, Uncle Farley. I should have returned with you. I'm sorry."

James made Theresa sit on a chair close to her Uncle Keith. Farley gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and said, after James explained what happened, "It's alright, Terri. You didn't know that it would happen. I'm glad that James and his friend were there in time."

Keith nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his green tea. "I apologize for thinking you were a bad guy, James. So I'd like to invite you to eat dinner with us."

"Hey, I can see that you're a protective uncle. Thanks for the offer." James said, sitting with them. They started to have a long conversation. Not too long, though, because Theresa was really tired.

* * *

_The same night at 10:15 PM…_

Keith and Farley were watching television when Theresa came in the living room, rubbing her eyes. Keith stared at her. "What are you still doing up, my little lotus? It was a better idea to let you rest."

Farley said severely, "You have school tomorrow."

"I know but…" Theresa stopped as she sighed sadly. She didn't tell them that she had trouble sleeping because she kept seeing that horrible scene while she was unconscious. So far she had two versions and that was enough. With sadness, she went back in her bed, leaving the door open. When she closed her eyes she heard someone telling her goodnight.


End file.
